Chapter 27
Plot Owada is leaving from eating dinner heading out turned on the street but was grab of an drunked older male, If he has an girl for him but push him off but hits Sumika as she falls to the ground hitting her knee causing her leg to bleed, but tells her that he is sorry for not paying attention and knocked her aside and asking him to let him look at her knee. But Sumika starts crying loudly in the middle of the street. Not known what to do grabs her hand and tells her that he was treat her wounds Seeing that he is taking her to the Red side of town. Owada telling her that he's office is in the just happen to be here. Sumika doesn't believe him as he is going to sell her off. They are going in the back entrance. As they are in his office treating to her leg. Telling her that its a minor abrasion and it will stop bleeding asking her if it still hurts he will take her to the hospital. Owada is going to make some coffee and to wait there for an minute. As they start asking questions about eacher. As she tells him that she doesn't want to go home and don't want to see her sister yet. Since he is the boss of an sex shop but as long as he is nice to her for hitting her knee. Wataru laying down on his bed thinking of the fireworks festival thinking with Ayane and the money and thinking that Ayane is an big spender since she is working alot. As he pretty much broke and thinking of getting an part-time job. And thinking why she is in the type of work. While Ayane is looking at clothes for the firework festival. Ume seeing her looking at clothes as she is looking for an Yukata. Ayane tell him that she is going to an festival with someone. Ume asking who is going who. As she tells him that it's just an acquaintance of hers. Ume guess that it most be Wataru and tells her that she should get an proper yukata and all the shop's are sheap and flimsy. As Owada is grabs Sumika by the back of her shirt causing she to go out of contect as he was the one who bring her there in the frist place. Owada tells her if she is going to behave like a kid she can walk home. Sumika not wanted to hear it that she doesn't want to leave yet. As she was supposed to lose her virginity today and become an adult but earlies since he has looked at her like an little kid but the guys turn out to be scary as they were going to recorded it. As he is an boss of an dirty store he should know how she feels and wouldn't go home. Owada takes her to his counch telling her if she hasn't have no complaints for him to rape her. Telling him only if he is nice to her then she will let him. Owada gets up throwing his jacket in top of her telling her to get some rest. Ume seeing him there as even only it late hour and about to lock up for the night and should leave together. Owada tells him the Sumika is in his office and he get involved with her somehow and asked for an favor of him if she doesn't leave tomorrow and to throw her out for him. Ume check on her as she sleeps in his office.